valeyard6282fandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Six Siege - Operator Concepts
These are my own (Valeyard6282) concepts for Rainbow Six Siege operators. Operation Trojan Horse E.K.A.M. - Greece The Special Counter-Terrorist Unit- also identified as Ειδική Κατασταλτική Αντιτρομοκρατική Μονάδα- is Greece's shield against terrorist threats. E.K.A.M. is introduced to Rainbow with two new defending operators- Achilles and Paris. Named after notable Trojan War characters, the Greek operators are forces to be reckoned with. Achilles makes use of a mine enabling friendly tracking of hostiles, while Paris uses high-caliber AP rounds loaded into a sniper rifle to pierce enemy shields and heavy reinforcements. Achilles ''' Achilles is an defending operator making use of a floor trap called an "Achilles Heel". When stepped on by a hostile, the Heel trap locks a tracking brace around the user's ankle. The trap itself is a pressure plate. When the plate is stepped on, it causes an open ankle brace to sling up and latch around the victim's ankle. When latched on, the Heel deals 10 damage when attached- and this is the only damage dealt to the victim. When attached, the Heel spots and tracks the player for all friendly operators to see. The Heel is removable, but doing so requires both hands; and it is a lengthy and noisy process- a risky choice. When the Heel latches onto the victim, the victim can briefly see the Achilles responsible through spotting to balance the operator. Achilles also makes use of either a heavy minigun fit for a Trojan war hero or an assault rifle capable of ripping through hostiles. Achilles' name comes from the nearly-unbreakable Trojan war hero Achilles, who had unbreakable skin save his weakened heel. His trap targets the foot as the weakness of the hostile, hence his name. His minigun is also a heavy weapon- a nod to Achilles reputation of a goliath hero. Achilles also is unique being his equipment as a defender is that usually carried by an attacker- representing Achilles as a defensive tank. Achilles has 2 armor and 2 speed. Achille's symbol is a bare foot with an arrow striking the heel. Achilles has two options for his primary weapon: * Minigun (RMG) * AK-47 (Assault Rifle) Achilles has two options for his secondary weapon: * Glock 21 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * Ruger GP100 (7-Shot Double-Action Revolver) Achilles' Gadgets: * "Achilles Heel" Tracking Mine (Primary) * Barbed Wire or a Deployable Shield (Secondary) '''Paris Paris is a defending operator making use of a high-powered sniper rifle equipped with rounds capable of piercing his own reinforced walls and riot shields. Paris is an excellent counter to Montagne, Fuse, and Blitz- as Paris can shoot through their shields with high-powered rounds. Paris is also highly effective when paired with fellow defender Achilles. If a tracked hostile is spotted, Paris can shoot through his own team's reinforced walls to shoot the target on the other side. His sniper rifle can be set up with a bipod on a window or ledge to make a door a lethal chokepoint. However, these special AP rounds are Paris' special ability. The bolt-action rifle functions with normal high-caliber rounds, however; Paris can use his ability to load a AP round into the rifle. Paris' name comes from Prince Paris- the man who took out Achilles. Paris was a master marksman and shot an arrow into Achilles' heel- killing him in an instant. Paris' sniper rifle is the modern counterpart to the lethal bow and it's ability to shoot through shields and usually impenetrable defenses is a nod to Paris taking out the undying man- whose skin was like armor. Paris also was noted for being cowardly, hence his preference for a long-range bow. The modern end to this is the other operators in Rainbow to belive Paris to be a coward for staying far back and sniping, however; Paris proves them wrong and breaks from his mythological counterpart by bringing his sniping to the front lines. Paris has 1 armor and 3 speed. Paris' symbol is a single, vertical high-caliber bullet. Paris has one option for his primary weapon: * Barrett M95 (Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle) Paris has two options for his secondary weapon: * Glock 21 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * Ruger GP100 (7-Shot Double-Action Revolver) Paris' Gadgets: * "Iliad" AP Rounds (Primary) * Nitro Cell or Barbed Wire Operation Hailstorm SAPS - South Africa Operation Hailstorm brings two operatives from South Africa's SAPS to Rainbow. SAPS operatives are trained more rigorously than most CTUs and are trained to deal with situations that most operatives aren't fit to handle. Roach makes use of an anti-concussion mask to protect him from most status affects while Mist uses soft bombs loaded with graphite to disrupt enemy electronics. Roach Roach is an attacking operator who can don an anti-concussion mask that protects him from most status effects. The mask dampens the effectiveness of flash, makes Roach immune to Ela's concussion mines, and also makes him unaffected by Smoke's gas. Roach also wears a hazmat suit to prevent Smoke's VX from harming his skin as well. Roach's hearing is dampened as a counter and his sight is somewhat more restricted. He also goes from hip fire to aiming slower that without the mask to balance him out. Roach has 2 armor and 2 speed. Roach's symbol is his unique mask. Roach has two options for his primary weapon: * R5 (Assault Rifle) * Armsel Striker (Revolving Shotgun) Roach has two options for his secondary weapon: * Vektor SP1 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * RS20M1 (Sawed-Off Pump-Action Shotgun) Roach's Gadgets: * Roach II/A AC Mask (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Flashbang (Secondary) Mist Mist is an attacking operator. She makes use of graphite grenades to release a spool of graphite fibers, creating a dense grey cloud of graphite that shuts down nearby electronics. The cloud remains for the same amount of time as Smoke's gas and all electronic devices in its vicinity are temporarily disabled while the graphite cloud is present. The cloud is also more dense and darker than smoke, thus devices designed to see through smoke cannot see through the graphite. Mist has 1 armor and 3 speed. Mist's symbol is a spool of graphite fibers with electricity sparking around them. Mist has two options for her primary weapon: * BXP (SMG) * Armsel Striker (Revolving Shotgun) Mist has two options for her secondary weapon: * Vektor SP1 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * RS20M1 (Sawed-Off Pump-Action Shotgun) Mist's Gadgets: * BLU 114/B Soft Bomb (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Claymore (Secondary) Operation Death Row SBS - Britain ' Operation Death Row introduces the SBS- Britain's most elite special forces and CTU. There's a reason its less known than the SAS. The Special Boat Service are one of the first special forces ever created, with roots back to the early days of World War Two. The SBS joins Rainbow with two new operators: Bridger and Garrison. Bridger makes use of enhanced repelling cables while Garrison deploys his Artisan reinforcements in hallways, on windows, or on the underside of hatches. The SBS is working to take black a seaside prison off the coast of Wales from White Mask operatives- meaning Operation Death Row comes with a new prison map. '''Bridger ' Bridger takes his name from a past job as part of a bridging unit. Making use of the same super-strong cables, Bridger is an attacker who can help the entire team make a silent entrance of a true special forces operative. Bridger supplies the entire team with a crate- like Rook- of transparent, ultra-strong cables to rappel with. You can rappel twice as fast and completely silently with these nearly invisible silent cables. You can also move side to side much easier, giving you countless options to breach. If this wasn't enough, these cables can also be deployed indoors- to rappel upwards during vertical combat or to quickly escape to an upper-floor hideaway. Bridger specializes at rappelling up the side of a building, and either using his cutting-edge DMR to sharp shoot form an outdoor position or to breach with a fast-firing assault rifle. The choice is yours. Bridger has 1 armor and 3 speed. His symbol is a tense cable. Bridger has two options for his primary weapon: * G3A3 (Assault Rifle) * L129A1 (DMR) Bridger has one option for his secondary weapon: * L131A1 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) (Equipped with 33 Round Extended Magazine) Bridger's Gadgets: * M6 BU Cables (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Smoke Grenade (Secondary) 'Garrison ' Garrison is a defending operator who has the ability to put two reinforced walls in hallways, windows, or on the underside of hatches. A new, and highly innovative feature- Garrison can put up strong defenses virtually anywhere. He can reinforce hatches from below or block off a hallway to redirect combat. Garrison has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is a brick wall. Garrison has three options for his primary weapon: * MC51 (Assault Rifle) (Compact Carbine Variant of G3 with integrated suppressor and 50 round drum) * 9mm C1 (SMG) * M590A1 (Pump-Action Shotgun) Garrison has one option for his secondary weapon: * L131A1 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) (Equipped with 33 Round Extended Magazine) Garrison's Gadgets: * Mk2 "Artisan" Reinforcements (Primary) * Nitro Cell or Deployable Shield (Secondary) Operation [] 'T.A.G. - Australia ' The Tactical Assault Group of the Commonwealth of Australia fights terrorism on all sea and soil with bitter determination. Rainbow calls on Australia for an attacking and a defending operator. Mirage specializes in hallucinogenic gas while Flood blinds the attackers with tactical floodlights. '''Mirage Specializing in hallucinogens, Mirage is an attacking operator who makes use of toxic compounds- much like Smoke and Lesion. Mirage throws one of two gas grenades that detonate instantly that release putrid clouds of 3-Quinucliddinyl Benzilate- one of the most hallucinogenic agents used in warfare. The 3QB gas is a pale green color and the cloud does not disperse. The cloud is rather small and even using both grenades will not fill a large room, which acts as the counter. When exposed to the gas- the victim's audio becomes muffled, white dots decorate their screen, and flashing images and hallucinations plague their vision. The vivid hallucinations of non-existent people, non-existent danger, and other scary visions mess with the victim's head while they are in the cloud, giving Mirage ample time to pick them off. Mirage has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is three clouds of white gas facing away from each other- in a tri pattern. Mirage has two options for his primary weapon: * L1A1 (Assault Rifle) * KSG-25 (Pump-Action) (Two magazine tubes - Can toggle between buckshot and slugs). Mirage has one option for his secondary weapon: * Browning Hi-Power (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Mirage's Gadgets: * 3QB BZ Gas Grenades (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Frag Grenade (Secondary) Flood Flood is a defending operator who uses extremely bright "Gator" flood lights for a far more deadly cause. Flood can place down two floodlights that emit blinding light that completely blinds hostiles while they are anywhere near the light. The lights have shields around the back to shield light off of Flood's fellow defenders. Flood has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is the profile of an alligator. Flood has two options for his primary weapon: * MP5A4 (SMG) * KSG-25 (Pump-Action Shotgun) (Two magazine tubes - Can toggle between buckshot and slugs). Flood has one option for his secondary weapon: * Browning Hi-Power (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Flood's Gadgets: * Gator M1 Flood Lights (Primary) * Claymore or Barbed Wire (Secondary) Operation Jungle Sun 1st Scout Ranger Regiment - The Philippines ''' Operation Jungle Sun brings Rainbow the 1st Scout Ranger Regiment of the Philippines. Trained to live without food for long periods of time and stay still for days on end, the Scout Rangers make the most determined and battle-hardened operatives, equipped to deal with any situation. Panther specializes in throwing well-balanced blades and using his fallen comrades or victims as shields while Dragon uses incendiary buckshot to light up the battlefield. '''Panther Panther is an attacking operator who uses throwing knives to become almost a cross between an attacking Caveria and IQ. Panther makes his mark with two double-edged, well balanced blades that can be thrown completely silently. Being hit anywhere with the knife will put a hostile into DNBO state. The knives can be silently thrown and retrieved. But stalking his prey is never enough. Panther- like Caveria- can preform an interrogation. Panther can rush up to someone downed with his knives. He twists the knife inside them which causes loud screaming and maximum brutality. Panther smiles and enjoys the gore. He grabs the victims' head and shoulders and beats them against the ground while twisting the blade, demanding to know about nearby threats. This does not identify the operators' ID and position like Caveria does though. It spots all deployed defending gadgets permanently so the attackers know where danger is deployed. Nearby defenders may easily be able to locate Panther during his torture act because of the victim's loud screaming. This is Panther's main counter. But, like Zofia, Panther has a secondary ability. Panther can approach any dead body- friendly or hostile- and pick it up to use as a shield. The body acts like a softer riot shield. It has less protection but does not protect against explosives. The body will soak up bullets to an extent- the bullets will eventually break through to hit Panther as well. Panther can sling the body over his back or keep it in front of him. Panther is an old-school, brutal hunter. He has 3 speed and 1 armor. His symbol is a knife. Panther has two options for his primary weapon: * AKM (Assault Rifle) (Equipped w/ Thumbhole Stock and 40-Round Box Magazine) * GA (PDW) Panther has one option for his secondary weapon: * M1911 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) (Equipped with extended 15-round magazine) Panther's Gadgets: * Throwing Knives (Primary) * Claymore or Smoke Grenade (Secondary) Dragon ''' Dragon is a defending operator taking his name from the Dragon's Breath incendiary shotgun shells that make up his unique attributes. Dragon is equipped with standard buckshot- but his special ability allows him to load in a Dragon's Breath shell, however; he can only load one of these at a time for balancing. When shot, a torrent of white flame shoots several feet out of the end of the barrel. When the flaming buckshot hits a hostile, the victim is swarmed in burning flames. The victim screams as they burn- taking continued damage for a long period of time. Like Capitao's crossbow bolts- this is almost always a one hit kill. Dragon has 2 armor and 2 speed. Dragon's symbol is a flaming inferno. Dragon has two options for his primary weapon: * 1216 (Semi-Automatic Shotgun) * Ithaca 37 (Pump-Action Shotgun) Dragon has one option for his secondary weapon: * M1911 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) (Equipped with extended 15-round magazine) Dragon's Gadgets: * Dragon's Breath 12 Gauge Shells (Primary) * Deployable Shield or Bulletproof Camera (Secondary) Operation Rogue Lightning '''Unit 777 - Egypt Task Force 777 are the ghost-like operatives who no one sees coming. They strike like the rogue lightning- the namesake of Rainbow's operation introducing Egypt's best. Loop counters defender cameras of any sort and Splinter kills the lights and uses night vision to stalk his prey. Both Egyptian operators use stealth and illusion to carry out success. Every single time. 'Loop' Loop is an attacking operator, making use of a malicious virus to infect enemy cameras. This virus makes the camera loop over a fifteen second period. So, Loop activates his tablet and keeps it on for fifteen seconds. He targets three cameras and then loops the activity on them while the tablet is open. The drawbacks are that Loop is vulnerable when hacking the cameras, and if someone is walking in the camera's view during the looping process- it is obvious the camera is infected. Loop's purpose is to allow the attackers to flank the defenders by discreetly shutting down the nearby cameras, therefore putting his team into a massive blind spot. And yes- Loop can also loop bulletproof cameras, Black Eyes, and Evil Eye turrets. Loop has 2 armor and 2 speed. Loop's symbol is a camera lens. Loop has two options for his primary weapon: * IWI Negrev (LMG) * SG 550 (Assault Rifle) Loop has two options for his secondary weapon: * Kimber Warrior (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * Skorpion vz.61 (Machine Pistol) Loop's Gadgets: * Rewind Virus (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Flashbang (Secondary) Splinter You know where his name comes from. Splinter is a defending operator who uses the night to his advantage. He can kill all the lights in a fairly large vicinity- making the assaulting attackers have little to no vision, however; Jackal can still clearly see footprints. Splinter dons Echelon IV Goggles from Splinter Cell as his gadget. He uses a function on them to kill all the lights in an area. The goggles give him night-vision and allow him to hear heartbeats from a distance- the sound increasing and speeding up with fear as the hostiles step closer. Splinter is intended to be played as an aggressive roamer, much like Vigil. Splinter is seen as a defender. Someone who protects their turf. No. Splinter is the hunted defender you never realized was the hunter all along. Splinter has 1 armor and 3 speed. Splinter's symbol is the classic three-eyed Echelon IV Goggles. Loop has two options for his primary weapon: * G36 (Assault Rifle) (Equipped with 30-Round Box Magazines Equipped Jungle Style) * TS12 (Semi-Automatic Shotgun) Loop has two options for his secondary weapon: * Kimber Warrior (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * Skorpion vz.61 (Machine Pistol) Loop's Gadgets: * Echelon IV Goggles (Primary) * Impact Grenade or Nitro Cell (Secondary) Operation Devil Dog MCSFR - United States The United States Marine Corps Security Force Regiment is the CTU of the USMC- prepared to combat terrorism from air, land, or sea. The MCSFR brings Rainbow an attacking an a defending operator. Hound uses adrenaline to become a berserk and Anchor uses an under-barrel grenade launcher to neutralize threats to his turf. Hound Hound is an attacking operator who uses adrenaline shots to send him to a berserk rage. When berserk, Hound takes half damage and deals double damage for a limited amount of time, as well as having temporary 3 armor- alongside somewhat of a second wind with his enhanced health. He can only use it once, however; and getting out the pen and stabbing himself with it takes several valuable seconds. He also his a full-on berserker given the fact he can use two primary weapons rather than one. Hound has 1 armor and 3 speed when not pumped up on adrenaline. Hound's symbol is the profile of a dog baring its teeth. Hound has two options for his first primary weapon: * M27 IAR (Assault Rifle) * M249 (SAW) Hound has three options for his second primary weapon: * SCAR L (Assault Rifle) * M870 Shorty (Pump-Action Shotgun) * M45A1 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Hound's Gadgets: * Adrenaline Pen (Primary) * Frag Grenade Or Smoke Grenade (Secondary) Anchor Anchor is a defending operator who uses an under barrel impact grenade launcher to quickly neutralize threats to the objective, specializing in setting up chokepoints as a literal anchor. He has two impact grenades he can load into his under-barrel grenade launcher. The impact grenades travel with less drop and do more damage than standard impact grenades. If one of these grenades hits a deployed riot shield, it will blast the user back like an Airjab with minimal damage. Anchor is designed to protect the objective directly more than any other defending operator with one squeeze of the trigger. Anchor is yet another defender gaining access to an assault rifle with his second option being a 9mm SMG fitted with a rail for his grenade launcher. Anchor has 2 armor and 2 speed. Anchor's symbol is a tilted anchor like that found on the symbol of the United States Marine Corp. Anchor has two options for his primary weapon: * SCAR L (Assault Rifle) * M634 (SMG) Anchor has two options for his secondary weapon: * M870 Shorty (Pump-Action Shotgun) * M45A1 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Anchor's Gadgets: * Under-Barrel M203 400mm Impact Grenade Launcher (Primary) * Impact Grenade or Deployable Shield Operation Razor Edge EKO Cobra - Austria ''' Austria's first line of defense against terrorist threats, EKO Cobra is prepared to stop at nothing to protect their country. EKO Cobra brings Rainbow two new operators: Clairvoyant and Joker. Clairvoyant turns the enemy's gadgets against them while Joker tricks the enemy into walking into a deadly trap with his Mockingbird Audio Disruptors. '''Clairvoyant Clairvoyant is an attacking operator for EKO Cobra. She uses a portable laptop to hack into enemy gadgets- such as EDDs, Electroclaws, toxic mines, Magpies, laser cameras, jammers, gas grenades, etc.- and make them lethal to the defenders. She can turn the enemies' crutches against them. For example, she can make Kapkan's EDD against his entire team, or make Kaid's Electroclaws harm the defenders instead of the attackers. Clairvoyant can hack three enemy gadgets at once, with the exception of secondary gadgets like claymores or nitro cells. While using her laptop, Clairvoyant cannot use any guns or secondary gadgets. Taking out the computer is a lengthy process, so pick a safe place to lay low. When she's logged into the enemy mainframe, Clairvoyant gains a "Sixth sense"- as supported by her name. Clairvoyant has 2 armor and 2 speed. Clairvoyant's symbol is a circuit board. Clairvoyant has two options for her primary weapon: * AUG A1 (Assault Rifle) * HK512 (Semi-Automatic Shotgun) Clairvoyant has two options for her secondary weapon: * Glock 18 (Select-Fire Machine Pistol) * HK69A1 (Single-Shot Grenade Launcher) Clairvoyant Gadgets: * Hacking Laptop (Primary) * Claymore or Breaching Charge (Secondary) Joker Joker is a defending operator of EKO Cobra. Joker makes use of audio disrupters- called Mockingbirds- that produce falsified sounds of footsteps, destruction, reloading, and movement to confuse the enemy into walking into a deadly trap. Joker can easily booby trap around the disrupters with remote explosives to bait hostiles to an explosive death, also making use of EKO Cobra's unique grenade launcher. He has 1 armor and 3 speed. Joker's symbol is the two theater faces- happy and sad- partially burnt and destroyed. Joker has two options for his primary weapon: * Steyr TMP (SMG) * SPAS-12P (Combat Shotgun in Pump-Action Arrangement) Joker has two options for his secondary weapon: * Glock 18 (Select-Fire Machine Pistol) * HK69A1 (Single-Shot Grenade Launcher) Joker's Gadgets: * Mockingbird Audio Disrupter (Primary) * Bulletproof Camera or Nitro Cell (Secondary) Operation Oil Rain FSK - Norway ''' The Forsvarets Spesialkommandos, better known as the FSK, are Norway's squad of counter-terrorist operatives, trained to shield Norway from not only terrorist threats, but also to protect the vital oil rigs within the North Sea. We are introduced to two new attackers: Goliath and Jotun. Goliath supplies his team with EOD bomb squad suits while Jotun uses liquid nitrogen grenades to crumble reinforcements from the outside. The oil guard is the main focus of Operation Oil Rain- the expansion also coming with a new map: "Oil Rig". '''Goliath Goliath is an attacking operator making use of an EOD bomb squad suits. Like an attacking Rook, Goliath can put down a satchel of these bright orange suits for the attackers to put on. Once on, the attackers only take 25% of explosive damage- allowing them to breach booby trapped rooms much easier. The suit also buffs the attackers to 2 speed 3 armor, giving them a slight nerf of speed but with more armor. However, 1 speed 3 armors gain speed and keep their armor. The suits do not protect against concussion, however; and only protect largely from explosives and some gunfire. Goliath has three armor and 1 speed by default. His symbol is an oil drill. Goliath has two options for his primary weapon: * F2000 (Assault Rifle) * Colt Automatic Rifle (SAW) Goliath has one option for his secondary weapon: * MP5SA2 (Semi-Automatic Carbine) Goliath's Gadgets: * EOD Bomb Suit (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Flashbang (Secondary) Jotun ' Jotun is an attacking operator taking his name from the Frost Giants of Norse Mythology. Jotun makes his mark with ice. Jotun makes use of special grenades filled with liquid nitrogen. The "Liquid Nitrogen Breaching Device" or, as Jotun nicknames them, "Bifrost Grenades" are a strong counter to reinforced walls. Jotun can throw his grenades at the outside- or inside- of reinforced walls. The grenades explode and release a torrent of liquid nitrogen that freezes the metal through the wall. The defenders within hear an earsplitting crack as the metal becomes brittle. The reinforcement becomes utterly useless as its pistons shatter from the cold and the wall falls onto the floor in brittle pieces. The wall doesn't get destroyed, but it does suffer some side effects to the Bifrost grenade. Where the pistons were located there are very small holes. Now this isn't a huge issue, but they can either be used as a line of sight for the attackers- or an easy way for the defenders to neutralize threats on the other side. Jotun can use a riot shield after breaching to protect himself from immediate fire through the wall, if Jotun is even behind the wall after throwing the grenade. Jotun's purpose is not to breach, but allow others to breach. He can make a strongpoint not so strong so soft breachers can breach the objective if the attackers don't have a Thermite or Habana to breach reinforced walls. He is a simple counter to a simple line of defense, all using sheer cold. Jotun has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is cracked ice. Jotun has three options for his primary weapon: * F2000 (Assault Rifle) * SAR 109 (Assault Rifle) * Ballistic Shield Jotun has one option for his secondary weapon: * MP5SA2 (Semi-Automatic Carbine) Jotun's Gadgets: * LNBD "Bifrost" Grenades * Flashbang or Frag Grenade Operation Meltdown '''TEK - Hungary ' A nuclear power plant within Hungary is under assault on new map "Collapse", and Rainbow relies on two defending operators from TEK of Hungary. These operatives are Weep and []. Weep specializes in using the "Brutality Projector" built into his shield to create a burning hell for the defenders while '''Weep Weep is a defending operator who uses a shield like Clash, however; Weep's shield is smaller like that of Blitz or Fuze. His Edition 7 Brutality Projector Shield quite literally projects brutality. Built into the shield is a tear gas projector. There are canisters of tear gas on the inside of the shield. Weep has three charges to release the gas. When he does, large white clouds of tear gas fill the nearby area much like Smoke's VX gas. Both hostiles and friendlies exposed to the tear gas experience the same hell. White dots decorate the screen and darkness closes in around the screen as the victim's eyes squint- limiting vision. The victim suffers slower ADS and they cough and weep making it a little harder to hear. The effect is very severe for ten seconds after exposure but wears down after that. The effect is permanent, but the effect slowly gets better as time progresses. The clouds disperse slightly quicker than Smoke's VX and are the same size. Think of Weep as the attacker's answer to a Smoke. Weep has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is the profile of an eye with a tear built up in the duct. Weep has one option for his primary weapon: * 7E BP Shield * KGP-9 (SMG) Weep has two options for his secondary weapon: * P9RC (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * TEC-9 (Machine Pistol) Weep's Gadgets: * Brutalitas Projektor (Primary) * Impact Grenade or Barbed Wire (Secondary) Operation Deep Breath SSG - Sweden ''' Operation Deep Breath brings Rainbow two operatives from the Sarskilda Skyddgruppen of Sweden. Operation Deep Breath sees a map set in a contested water processing plant and introduces Charge and Eagle. Charge makes his mark with magnetism while Eagle uses an identity-stealing phone virus. '''Charge Charge is an attacking operator making use of magnetic grenades. Charge can deploy them much like Ying can, having the versatility of deploying them as a breaching charge or throwing them out as a grenade. Charge can first simply throw the grenade, which magnetically latches on to the nearest metal object. It sticks to the object and explodes- making the magnetic grenade great for corner-clearing. Secondly, the grenade can be used as a breaching tool. The magnet is strong enough to stick to the other side of walls reinforced with metal, or a Garrison wall. The grenade can then be detonated remotely and would explode, tearing a medium-sized hole in the reinforced wall, meaning he is another operator capable of breaching reinforced walls. The grenades are stick-like and have the appearance of batons and when he draws them, Charge pulls each end apart, revealing an inner piece. He then throws the baton which magnetically sticks to the metal and explodes. Charge has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is a baton with electricity sparking around it. Charge has two options for his primary weapon: * AK 5 (Assault Rifle) * RFB (DMR) Charge has one option for his secondary weapon: * CBJ-MS (Machine Pistol) Charge's Gadgets: * "Raptor" Magnetic Grenades (Primary) * Flashbang or Claymore (Secondary) Eagle Eagle is a defender making use of the "Redmail" phone virus he uploads to the attacker's phones. A play of "Blackmail" instead using blood as a further violent addition, the Redmail virus makes the attacker's phone's buzz like when Dokebi deploys the Logic Bomb. When their phone is taken out, however; the attacker's phone screen is bombarded with cryptic pop ups of various strings of code and scam sights full of viruses. The phone is overloaded with the torrent of various phone viruses which steal personal information off the phone and send it back to Eagle's phone. He then identifies the entire enemy team as long as they all were affected. Their chosen operatives are shown at the top of the screen and they're temporarily spotted for the same duration as when Jackal hunts a defender. The attackers also can't use their phones for a couple seconds after the virus is deployed. Eagle's purpose in a summary is that he sends out the Redmail Virus- a trojan triggering a chain reaction of downloads and other virus uploads that overload the phone and rip all personal information in the background before sending it back to Eagle. Eagle then uses it to ID the entire attacking team who now can't use their drones for a bit. Eagle's one main counter is Clairvoyant who can deploy her laptop to redirect the Redmail towards Eagle to ID his entire team instead. But Eagle can do something else with the virus. Eagle can start an activation process that forces him to have his phone out for ten risky seconds. He selects an attacker he identified and makes their phone let out a shock that deals the same damage as Kaid's Electroclaws every second until the attacker discards the phone. He can do this twice. Eagle has 1 armor and 3 speed. His symbol is a spiked virus symbol. Eagle has two options for his primary weapon: * PP-19 (SMG) * SKO-BULL (Semi-Automatic Shotgun) Eagle has one option for his secondary weapon: * CBJ-MS (Machine Pistol) Eagle's Gadgets: * Redmail Virus (Primary) * Bulletproof Camera or Impact Grenade (Secondary) Operation Sand Scream Yamam - Israel ' Yamam- also known as the ICTU- is Israel's counter-terrorism force, specializing in hostage rescue; riot control; and SWAT operations. Rainbow calls for two operatives: Saqr and Patriot. Saqr masters the use of bugs and fiber-optic cameras to scout out the objective while her comrade Patriot resupplies the team with extra gadgets, which can turn the tide of the battle by transforming the objective into an unbreakable bastion. '''Saqr ' Saqr- "Hawk" in Arabic- is an attacking operator. Saqr is all-seeing, just like her namesake. She can drill a micro, fiber-optic bug camera into the wall to see through the other side- reinforced or not. They cannot see through smoke and installing them is a quiet process, but still audible if you pay attention. Saqr's purpose is to infiltrate defender secrecy. Saqr is an excellent answer to the camera-using defenders such as Maestro or Valkyrie. Now the attackers can view the battlefield prior to taking vital shots. Saqr wears a distinctive Israeli "Elephant" gas mask. Her bug-like cameras are called Takbirs- meaning "Zoom" in Arabic, referencing a hawk's spectacular zooming ability with their eyes. Saqr has one armor and three speed. Her symbol is a hawk's head. Saqr as two options for her primary weapon: * TAR-21 (Assault Rifle) * IMI Micro Galli (Assault Rifle) Saqr has two options for her secondary weapon: * Uzi (Machine Pistol) * Jericho 941 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Saqr's Gadgets: * Takbir Bugs (Primary) * Claymore or Frag Grenade '''Patriot Patriot is a defending operator. He makes use of a large crate of extra gadgets for the other defenders. There is one extra of each gadget of each present defender, save Patriot. For example, if Kaid interacted with the crate- he could get one more Electroclaw. If Jaeger used it he'd get another Magpie, etc. Patriot cannot use the crate, which he has one of. Patriot has 3 armor and 1 speed. His symbol is a bull. Patriot has two options for his primary weapon: * IWI Negev (LMG) * 9mm X95 (SMG) Patriot has two options for his secondary weapon: * Uzi (Machine Pistol) * Jericho 941 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Patriot's Gadgets: * Ammo Crate (Primary) * Barbed Wire or Deployable Shield (Secondary) Operation Homeland KOSOVO Leech ' Leech is an attacking operator. He uses hollow-point rounds loaded into an under-barrel pistol attached to his primary weapon. The hollow points deal low damage, but cause the victim to continually bleed out slowly over time. Leech is effective in keeping enemies up close. No longer can the defender take cover to gain another foothold. No. Not if that defender ran into Leech. They'll bleed out before they can take a shot. Leech has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is a squashed hollow point round. Leech has two options for his primary weapon: * * Leech has one option for his secondary weapon: * Leech's Gadgets: * Hollow-Point Rounds * Breaching Charge or Smoke Grenade Operator Changes '''Vigil ' * Vigil is now an attacker and Dokkebi is now a defender. Vigil is now a proper counter to Valkyrie and Maestro as they're primary function as camera operators is useless as they can't see Vigil coming. It all makes more sense than having Vigil sit around hidden from drones instead of reinforcing the area as he should be doing. Pulse is a strong counter to Vigil as his cardiac sensor can still detect Vigil's heartbeat. And Vigil has to be careful of his own team as well. If Thatcher throws an EMP near Vigil his mask will fail and the same thing goes if Mist deploys her soft bombs. Vigil keeps his double-barrel shotgun but gains possession of the EBR. '''Dokkebi * Dokkebi is more widely changed in her role as she is now a defender. She still deploys the Logic Bomb to the enemy phones, but now the buzzing comes from the attacker's phones- giving the defenders an idea of where they are. The attackers didn't really need the buzzing to find the defenders when their drones do that anyway. But now, the defenders have an answer to drones. They can hear the loud buzzing to identify where the attackers are. If Dokkebi retrieves the hostile cell phone, they can control that operator's drone. This counters drone-hiding and allows Dokkebi to use the drones she's taken over to further locate attackers. Dokkebi keeps her shotgun but gains Vigil's old assault rifle- rebalanced to act better as an assault rifle. Bandit * Bandit became redundant when the superior Kaid was added in Operation Wind Bastion during Season 4 of Year 3. Bandit still had his advantages, but Bandit is completely reworked to have a completely different ability. He makes use of electrified tripwires. Bandit has two tripwires to deploy. They are nearly invisible, but when near them you can hear an electric buzzing but there is no arcing electricity. When stepped on, the cord snaps and sends a jolt of electricity into the victim. There is a flash when the wire is tripped and the electric blast deals 25 damage. When the wire trips, the noise is also extremely loud and you scream when shocked- making the defenders have an idea of where you are. The wires can be deactivated by Thatcher's EMP grenades or Mist's soft bombs. They can also be easily detected by IQ. Once deactivated, the wires smoke from being fried so they are easily visible. You'll have to vault over them however once deactivated. As an Easter egg to his former self, on one side of the wire is Bandit's old battery- which is what is powering it. If Maverick comes across the battery itself before the wire, he can burn the battery and deactivate the wire. Twitch's drones can also destroy the battery to deactivate the wire as well, giving Bandit's ability some good counters. If the wire passes over any barbed wire, the razor wire is electrified as well, dealing little damage like Kaid- even though the electricity isn't visible. Bandit's battery is even called a Shock Wire in the menu even though he has no such thing. This makes Bandit different, more dangerous, and more interesting than just being a less versatile Kaid. It also fits his character more. Bandit was recruited for being so good at killing, not engineering and electrifying walls and razor wire. The shock wire can potentially be lethal if the attacker is low enough on health. It is also a crude way to kill someone- with a crudely electrified wire. The wire is also nearly invisible and also lets out little ques that it's dangerous which fits with Bandit's sneaky killer personality a lot more than a boxy battery that can make some wire deal damage. Castle * Castle can now put his Kevlar barricades on walls as well. They are half walls instead of full reinforced ones and are intended to be used to fill holes left by breachers like Thermite, Maverick, or Hibana. Lion * Lion's drone's warning is reduced by half to make Lion harder to counter and the time of the scan is increased by 50%. Clash * I though Clash just shooting arcs of electricity was silly and I always though a shield deploying prongs would make more sense. All this nerf would change is reduce the range of the taze and there would be a different animation. Theories * Smoke's gas grenades likely contain a modified form of VX gas. The color and effect matches up with the only difference being that VX takes longer to disperse, although this was probably altered for gameplay reasons. In the cinematics it is shown that this gas takes over a day to disperse- pointing all evidence towards Smoke's cannisters containing Venomous Agent X. * Lesion, Thatcher, and Smoke were revealed to uncover terrorists weaponizing Bubonic Plague they extracted from animals. It is likely this Bubonic substance is what is in the biohazard containers. Category:Rainbow Six